Insanity: a perfectly rational adjustment
by penny dreadfully
Summary: A new madness is rising.
1. Chapter 1

Usual disclaimers apply. Don't own Soul Eater.

I haven't written fanfiction in a while, but I am just fascinated by Soul Eater, especially the relationships. Soul and Maka are a goldmine of conflict and loyalty. This is my attempt at a plot driven romance, so expect some pretty severe mood shifts. This first chapter is just a prologue, so it's pretty short. The rest will be longer unless I cut them up for stylistic reasons. I'm going to put this back at T for a few chapters, but the rating will go up for violence, language, and sexual situations.

Hope you enjoy!

************************Prologue******************************

"Maka!"

Soul's distorted voice gave her enough warning to shift her left leg out of the way of the chain. Quickly rebalancing she thrust the pole of her scythe at the pre- keshin's head. Well. At one of the heads.

"On the right."

But Maka had already seen it. Twirling Soul as she ran left Maka used the momentum to make her turn fast and efficient. Soul managed to slice off the left head entirely then became buried halfway through the remaining skull. Feeling her feet leave the ground as the monster reared back Maka hung onto Soul with both hands. Kicking her leg out Maka swung her body upwards using the leverage to shear through the pre-keshin's face. Rolling neatly as she landed she flicked the blood off of Soul best she could before he transformed. Slouching comfortably on the cobblestones Soul drooled in anticipation of his next meal.

"Heh. Two heads. Shoulda had two eggs."

"I think you'll manage."

Soul nodded his accent, his mouth full. Maka rotated her shoulder. That second head had been _thick_.

"Thanks for the head's up on that chain. I guess two heads are better than one!"

Soul groaned at her lame joke. "Not cool Maka. Have you been waiting the whole fight to say that?"

"Yep."

Soul shook his head as the fell into step back to the apartment. The air was chill, damp from a light fog that had settled over the city. Soul wished they had taken the bike. He could be eating curry in ten minutes instead of forty. And he like the way the engine sounded in the narrow alleys on this side of the town.

"Curry tonight?"

Grunting non-committal Soul still felt moisture start to gather under his tongue. He was hungry dammit.

"Did you finish that anatomy diagram? I filled in the common names but I still don't have all the Latin yet. Skeletal and Musculature! One test! Professor Stein is brutal." Soul didn't miss that she seemed more determined that upset. The thing wasn't due till Friday. If she was feeling generous Maka usually "accidentally" left some of the more onerous homework out on the coffee table for him. She was cool like that.

"Nah. I've been thinking about the skirmish training tomorrow." Soul thought it would be safe to say he had been thinking about school, but he didn't miss the slight frown Maka sent in his direction. She knew he hadn't finished the assignment.

"Everyone's gonna be paired against someone they've never fought before. I hear the Morning Sun classes take the physical exams really seriously. I guess that means it will be just like sparring with Black*Star."

Soul grunted again. A little strategic sparring sounded pretty good right now. Maka and he had been on a roll for the last month. Their resonance levels had been better than ever and even

Little Ogre had been quiet since the battle on the moon. Soul wondered what they could do against the attacking arm of the Shibousen. "I'm just glad it's in the afternoon. I can sleep in."

Maka hummed, but she was starting to learn to pick her battles. And most assignments were at night. And Soul was a sixteen year old boy. From what Maka observed they (boys) were all nocturnal by nature, even Kid. Soul dug the apartment keys out of his pocket while Maka checked the mail. It had taken them a while to learn that the pockets in skirts weren't up to the rigorous exercise a Meister put them through. Soul made it three steps through the door before he had a face full of… well, Blair. Maka calmly stepped over his writhing form, determined to _not let it bother her._

Blair was clothed and the rice cooker starting to boil before Soul came out the bathroom freshly showered, barefoot and his hair more upright than usual. Maka dished up his oversized helping before refilling her water glass. Soul turned on the tinny kitchen radio, enjoying the _domesticity_ of his life. It was simple and calm here. And Maka, for all her unfeminine attributes, did make decent curry.

"Blair? You joining us?"

"Naya. Bu-tan has a date!"

The door was shut before either could respond and Soul returned to his curry. The snare in the background was creating a driving erratic rhythm, making his foot tap on the linoleum. Maka was eating methodically, her eyes half looking at the book by her side, half glazed over in exhaustion. She always wound down way before he did. Midnight, one a.m., Soul hit his groove, started to get antsy. Even with his new, hectic Death Scythe schedule the nighttime was still when he felt most awake. However, his need to play video games till three in the morning did not fit into Maka's time management schedule. He had learned to invest in studio quality headphones. (Bonus? Protection from Maka-CHOP's.) When Soul hadn't seen any utensils make it to her mouth in a few minutes Soul nudged the foot she had braced Blair's chair.

"Ima go crash on the couch for a bit. You headed to bed?"

Maka started at his touch then quickly rallied. "Huh? Oh yeah. Good Idea. I think I'll wash up first." She nudged his foot back in a friendly manner before rinsing her bowl out in the sink. Soul listened to the shuffle of her footsteps, the sound of water hitting tile. He ate another bowl of curry in front of the television, listened to the rustle of clothing and felt the rush of warm air that came out of the bathroom with her.

"Night"

Maka just waved, half asleep in her matching pajamas before closing her bedroom door. Soul zoned on the couch for several more hours, trying not to consciously think about how much he likes the delicate soapy scent coming out of the bathroom.

Ta-da. *spirit fingers* First Soul Eater Fanfic. This chapter was mostly to establish where Soul and Maka are in their relationship, and in school. I'm guessing Soul is around 16 and Maka a young 15 at this point in their Spartoi career. Any question or if you noticed any glaring mistakes (I'm un-beta'd) please let me know.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Usual Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

**Next day update, I feel like Fed-Ex. This isn't going to be the norm for an update schedule, but I do have a broad outline of where I'm going. And it's dark at the end of the tunnel. This chapter does introduce some OC's, and if they are excruciating to read about please let me know. Introducing an OC is a delicate art and I've only read three authors that can manage it seamlessly (insert Stein joke here), myself not included. **

**Please Enjoy. **

"Soul. Maka. I'm pairing you with Dent and Ketch. Both of you specialize in soul perception. Remember- exams are in six weeks. I expect to be impressed."

Maka nodded at Stein's words before turning to greet their new sparring partners. They were both older, taller boys. Ketch was slender and pale, his hair a non-descript brown, his eyes a darker coffee. Dent, the weapon, was slightly shorter, but solid, his broad face handsome, his long hair a dark green. Maka sized them up quickly before sticking out her hand. "Hi. I'm Maka Alburn, Scythe Technician. This is Soul Eater, Death Scythe, my partner. Nice to meet you."

Dent shook her hand with a twitch which could have been a smile. Ketch held her hand a second too long and took a half step closer while declaring himself "charmed". Soul flashed his widest, _sharpest grin_, while narrowing his eyes at both. Ketch raised an eyebrow at his smirk while Dent inched the tiniest fraction in between Soul and Dent's own Meister. Maka, oblivious to all the posturing, chattered on. "So you guys just transferred back from Russia? We were there not too long ago. Did you like it?"

"Oh it was challenging. Different language, different command structure. It really tests you training. Have you done your semester abroad yet?"

"Not yet. Soul and I were scheduled to go next quarter, but with everything…" Maka shrugged. "That's why this sparring class will be great! We can learn right here." Maka clenched her fist as she talked and Soul watched this new guy eyeing his Meister like he'd found a decent toy at the bottom of a cereal box.

"Oh definitely. I've missed the educational benefits of Shibusen." Soul did not miss the way Ketch's eyes roved over the training field, presumably taking in the bevy of girls in combat gear. Soul was pretty sure Maka caught the undercurrent this time, because she cleared her throat meaningfully.  
"So you specialize in soul perception? Do you focus on any particular aspect?"

"We call it casting. With Dent I can stretch a bit of my soul of and reel in whatever soul I'm looking for."

Maka hummed, intrigued. She stared talking about frequencies and energies to the point that Soul got bored enough to slouch over to Dent, who was watching the exchange with a slight frown.

"Don't like him giving out trade secrets?"

"No. I'm forgot how…open people are here at school. In the field we are all tightlipped."

"So. Russia huh. Were you in Moscow when…?"

"No. We were stationed in Odessa. But when everything went down Ketch could feel the wavelengths going crazy. We were the first station to send a backup team because of him."

Soul approved of the hint of pride in Dent's story. He knew what it was like to be proud of his Meister. "Maka's good at soul perception too. She's pretty strong." Soul didn't like to go into details. Even here in Shibusen, among his comrades, he knew what Maka's skill meant. He remembered Joe Buttataki. But if this guy had soul perception too, he was kinda in the same boat.

A lot of the groups had wandered deeper into the training fields to begin the actual sparring. Kid had edged his group towards the amphitheater which had acceptable levels of symmetry. And plenty of high ground to utilize his sin stance. Soul spared a stray thought to wonder how much Kid was willing to use his crippling compulsion to his advantage before turning his attention back to the Meister's conversation. Maka was asking more and more elaborate questions about resonance rates and soul per square meter and Ketch was starting to look decidedly out of his depth. Taking mercy on the new guy Soul cried out "Maka! Quit talking the guy to death. Let's see what they can do."

"Right. You guys ready?"

Nodding the two boys started off in an easterly direction, away from the wooded area the Sportoi usually practiced in. Maka and Soul fell into step a little behind them, letting the older students lead the way. Maka had trained in this area before, years ago. It was mostly open, and she didn't find it at all helpful for the urban assignments she and Soul usually picked up.

"Just a physical fight for today? Test each other out?"

"Sure." Maka and Soul eyed each other, wondering why the older pair wanted to focus on the

physical aspect, but they were game.

The older pair took several steps back and assumed a standard opening posture. Maka retreated a few steps while Soul stayed put, effectively putting himself between the attackers and Maka. Their fingers interlaced while everyone watched one another. Unlike duels, which began on a mark, sparring had more subtle rules. It usually began with a rushing attack, but in reality it could began whenever either party began. From battles with Black Star Soul and Maka had learned to prepare for an attack from any side. Dent seemed to be waiting for Soul to transform, but when it became obvious he would begin the battle in human form Ketch shrugged and held his hand out. Dent took a small running start and transformed mid-air. He descended in a mass of rope and Ketch twirled him for a few seconds before gathering the barbed ends into a bundle.

"A net?"

"Soul!"

Running forward Soul used the impetus to help Maka twirl his scythe form in an impressive maneuver as she ran. A net could be difficult. With his blade on the inside curve Maka would have to be very flexible if they were to get tangled. Ketch didn't move much in the face of Maka's frontal assault. Still charging Maka watched for any indication of his next move. She was almost on top of him before she saw any change in his stance- there- his left leg swept behind him and he raised his right arm throwing several ropes into her path.

Leaping over them Maka swept the scythe at his knees. Ketch jumped out of her path and Maka turned to once again go on the offensive, only to find herself tripped by a stray rope, held taut to the ground by the metal spike on the end of each "arm" of the net. Retreating two steps Maka and Ketch eyed each other. Maka was tempted to use soul perception to see how synced Ketch and Dent were but instead focused on her next attack. Using her speed to close the distance as fast as possible Maka delivered a series of fast, hard strikes. Ketch blocked by pulling Dent rigid in front of his chest. But she had to retreat before Soul could get caught in the net. It continued in this vein for a while, Maka rushing into attack, then having to retreat before she could do any real damage. Ketch seemed happy to stay on the defensive, only throwing out a few trip wires every now and again.

_Soul. What should we do? He has the advantage in this open area. _

Maka tried to hook Soul around a bundle of rope but Ketch pulled it back, smiling his charming smile, before she accomplished anything.

_Can you back him into that stand of trees._

_I don't think so. I've been trying for a while and he knows what I'm doing. _

_How 'bout the shrubs?_

Straightening he legs from a back flip necessary to avoid yet another trip wire Maka eyed the bush. It was a small scrub off to her right. It only came up to her waist and she had dismissed it as any tactical advantage.

_Maybe. _

_Do it._

Soul felt the change in her grip. She spun him behind her deflecting several of the weights Ketch had thrown. Watching her barrel forward without her scythe in front to block Ketch's eyes widened but he didn't hesitate to sling Dent into a broad arc directly in front of her path. But Maka was ready, pulling Soul into an underhand sweep that brushed most of the ropes out of her way. Using the staff of the scythe to attack Maka pushed him towards the stunted tree. Only having half of the net to block with Ketch seemed slightly winded by the time Maka had to step back.

Ketch's smile tightened for the first time during the lesson. Soul felt his grin widening in return, even if Ketch couldn't see it. These three stars hadn't expected so much fight in a soft Shibusen student. Maka slowly moved her hands closer to his blade, just enough to give her next few swings a little more force.

_Drive him to the bush then put it between you and him._

Maka was still grunting her agreement when she ducked to dodge the incoming rope. Running underneath it Maka feinted at Ketches legs, driving him back a step then moved into an upwards jab at his gut. Only half-deflected, Maka was able to move into a slash with the dull side of the scythe. Retreating to the left to avoid a corner of the net Maka reassessed.

_Keep moving left, then strike from the right._

She didn't say anything but Soul felt her grip moving back down to extend her reach. Keeping her eyes on Ketch Maka started sliding towards the brush. Ketch kept their bodies facing one another but otherwise didn't move. The bush was five yards away, Ketch three yards. Maka made certain not to let her eyes stray to the bush. She was temped just run to put the bush between them, but she knew that wouldn't work. She tightened her grip, feeling more than hearing the slight creak of thin leather against the metal shaft.

_Maaaka. What are you thinking?_

But she was already running, away from the bush Soul noticed, spinning him in a flurry of twists she only used when she wanted to distract the enemy. She circled around to swipe at Ketch, which he blocked, per usual. It took two runs, but the bush was only a few steps behind Ketch, his focus in front, deflecting the closer and closer swipes of Soul's blade. But this wasn't helping much. The bush needed to be _between_ them. So when she retreated three steps Soul though she was reevaluating, but then, then her hands were sliding towards his blade, too close for a strike and she was making fast strides straight towards Ketch. Ketches eyes didn't widen this time, he just prepared to cast Dent around the scythe.

_Maka. Don-_

But then Soul was planted on the ground, Maka using him to pole vault a kick into Ketch's chest leaping over him to the other side of the bush while Ketch twisted to the side. Then again Ketch wasn't a three star meister for nothing, even if he was still a student. Soul felt Maka's soul wince, ruffle at something although she didn't say anything. He _hated_ it when she used him to vault. It meant she wasn't using him to block, which resulted in events like this. They were on the other side of the bush but Soul could see the trailing edge of a rope wrapped around her boot, the metal flush against the skin of her calf above. The rest of the net was tangled in the brittle branches of the small shrub, and still Ketch smiled (the charming smile) because he knew he had her. Until Maka cleared her throat and smiled a triumphant smile of her own, because she hadn't brought the edge of the scythe across the bush with her. Instead it was wrapped around Ketch's torso, Soul careful to keep the edge dull as she nudged it against his spine.

Maka watched a scowl cross Ketch's handsome face before he smothered it underneath a smirk. He gave a short bow. "It seems we are at a draw."

Maka gave a nod of acknowledgment, the rope still tight around her boot. In her mind she felt her's was a killing blow, while his, at best, would have dragged her to the ground. But she was willing to call it even. There were six weeks left to this class and she still wanted to learn about his "casting" method.

After a tense moment both meisters relaxed and at Maka's squeeze on his handle Soul transformed back. Soul walked around the bush in time to see Maka pull the barbed end of the weight out of the skin above her boot, a small well of blood starting to stain her sock. Soul cast an irritated look at the transformed Dent who only blinked his eyes. Soul helped Maka up from her kneeling position then stuck his hands back in his pockets. They had won damn it, and Maka let this guy call it a draw. Soul knew it wouldn't be cool to antagonize their new sparring partners, but Dent really should have dulled his barbs. Luckily Maka was a lot better at being gracious. She stuck her hand out. "That was great! For a sparring session I felt really challenged. I can't wait to see what you can do with Soul Perception." If her smile lacked the spark she usually reserved for her friends neither of the boys noticed.

Ketch shook her hand without too much fanfare and complemented her on some of the more fierce attacks. The weapons starred glumly at one another, but made no move to speak as the Meisters talked about setting up a practice schedule. Seeing other teams start trailing back to the locker rooms the four students headed in the same direction. Maka kept up a steam of chatter about the various books she'd read on Soul Perception, with Ketch attempting to say something meaningful on the subject. He didn't succeed very often, but Soul knew how hard it could be to keep up with Maka's big brain. As Ketch and Dent started to turn right to head to the boy's showers Soul stayed left with Maka mumbling something about his bag in her locker. Once the pair was out of sight he held his arm out a little. She leaned against him without making eye contact. Instead she looked behind them to make sure the others were out of sight she half-heartedly growled. "We _did_ win."

"Yep"

"This could be a long six weeks."

"Yep"

They walked the rest of the way to the girl's lockers in comfortable silence. Maka leaned on him to keep the weight off her bruised ankle, enjoy the scent of sun and sweat baked into his leather coat. Soul left her in front of the wet metal tang of the girl's locker room, a few of the girls giggling in Soul's direction as he headed back to the boy's side. But Maka was smiling as she used her ruined sock to wipe away the mostly dried blood. The puncture wasn't deep, but a dark bruise was already spreading around it.

"We won."

**Whew! So many action verbs. So that was the second chapter. Not a ton of character development, but hopefully Ketch and Dent fit into the setting. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
